Telephone
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred llegó a Londres buscando la dirección que le había dado Arthur, donde se juntarían. Se extravió, no tenía como llamar, así que entró a una clásica cabina telefónica. Pero no imaginó que se sentiría tan solito espero el rescate de Arthur. UKxUSA


**Disclaimer: **Estados Unidos como Inglaterra se pertenecen, pero son creaciones de Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Am…leve trauma en Alfred.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Telephone<strong>

Inglaterra, Londres.

6:00 pm.

Alfred había tomado el avión que lo llevaría al país de su amado británico, su muy amado británico. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era hallar la dirección donde se encontraría Arthur, una pequeña cita. Cuando leyó la dirección, no sabía dónde estaba. Pero no se daría por vencido. No señor. Se ajustó las gafas iniciando su trayecto en la búsqueda del lugar. Miró las calles, los letreros, el raro conducir de los vehículos, los gatos, perros, todo…perdiéndose. ¡No sabía dónde estaba! ¡Y había pasado treinta minutos, llegaría tarde! ¡Arthur lo mataría!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a una roja y típica cabina telefónica del país. Es que no tenía dinero en su celular como para llamarlo. Así que marcó el número del inglés, totalmente acelerado esperando que le contestara.

―_Hello?_ ―se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado, era Arthur.

― ¡Arthur, estoy perdido! ¡No sé dónde estoy! ¡Te estoy llamando desde una cabina telefónica! ―chillaba desesperado torturando los oídos del mayor.

― ¿Cómo que estás perdido, tarado? Te di la dirección. ―frunció el ceño.

―Pero…no la encuentro. ―hizo un puchero en derrota.

―No sabes buscar.

―Ven por mí.

―Púdrete.

― ¡Por favor! ―exclamó pidiendo como un niño extraviado. Bueno, eso era ahora Alfred.

―No. ―pero su "padre" se negaba a recogerle para que se hiciera hombre.

De repente el inglés oyó voces desde el otro lado del teléfono, no era la del americano, eran varias a lo que después apareció la de él.

― ¡Espérate, estoy ocupado! ―Estados Unidos había gritado a un hombre que pedía el teléfono tratando de sacar al menor. Sin embargo este se lo impedía cerrando la puerta e insultándolo. ¡Estaba ocupado conversando con Inglaterra! ¡Era una falta de respeto!

― ¡No le grites a mi gente, idiota! ―sin importar que lo fuera, a Arthur no le gustaba que insultaran a su gente, ni siquiera su idiota pareja.

― ¡Te dicen que estoy ocupado! ―Alfred seguía protegiendo su llamado― ¡Estoy tratando de tener una cita! ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! ―y logró a que el señor lo dejara tranquilo, donde lo seguía una pequeña fila de tres personas. Alfred regresó a la llamada― ¿En dónde iba?

―Que te fuera a buscar… ―le recordó.

―Por favor…me siento solito y en cerradito en algo tan pequeñito. ―su voz cambió a ser una vocecita.

―Porque estás gordito ―el británico cayó en las palabras finales infantiles del menor, a lo que se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza olvidándose de eso―. Solo pregúntales a las personas. Apresúrate, no tengo toda la tarde.

―Arthur…_please…_ven por mí. ―¿por qué era tan complicado hacer entender que estaba extraviadamente solito? ¿Qué lo necesitaba? ¿Dónde estaba la caridad en este mundo? ¡¿Dónde?

Inglaterra suspiró. ―_Okey._ Iré por ti ―y acertó haciendo gritar mentalmente al estadounidense―. ¿Dónde demonios estás? O dime lo que ves.

―Em… ―el chico giró sobre sí mismo dentro de la cabina, observando el sitio― veo autos, veredas, calles, pájaros, mujeres, niños…

―Algo más preciso, esto están en todo los lugares, gran genio. ―exasperó solo un poco. Vaya que le tenía paciencia al menor.

―Ah, jajajajaja…tienes razón ―soltó una risa dándose cuenta de su estupidez―. Veamos… ―y comenzó a relatar donde estaba para que Inglaterra tuviera una idea de la calle de su país. Ya lo visualizó. Solo tenía que ir a buscarlo.

―Espérame ahí, no te muevas.

―_Okey _―se había sentido feliz con que su caballero-príncipe inglés lo fuera a rescatar. Y antes de despedirse…―_. I love you. _―sonrió.

―Aff. _Me too. _―respondió sin remedio, de igual forma surcando los labios. Después, se finalizó la llamada.

Alfred colgó el teléfono, esperando a Arthur, dentro de la cabina.

7:30 pm.

Todo ese rato la gente pasaba y lo veía. Otras le pedían que saliera para hacer una llamada, pero Alfred mostraba los dientes queriendo decir que no saldría, que es su territorio. Otras pensaron en llamar a la policía, pero al verlo sentían pena, creían que ese joven era un vagabundo o simplemente sufrió por amor estando en depresión, queriendo un lugar chico. Quería estar solo, esperando a su británico.

¡¿Cuánto se iba a demorar? ¡¿Tan lejos estaba? ¡De verdad estaba perdido!

Alfred ya pensó que moriría dentro de una cabina telefónica de Londres. Vaya muerte. Entonces se sentó en posición fetal, hundiendo la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, quedándose así…durmiéndose.

Pasaron varios minutos.

Inglaterra llegó al fin visualizando la silueta dentro de una cabina. Se acercó y lo reconoció. Sonrió leve abriendo la puerta, agachando su altura, posando sus manos en los hombros del menor.

―Hey, Alfred.

―Uhg… ―murmuró siendo suavemente removido, abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza― ¿Uh? ¿A-Arthur?

― ¿Estás bien?

― ¡Arthur! ―se lanzó abrazarlo en el torso, sorprendiendo al mayor― ¡Fue horrible, fue horrible! ¡Estar en esa cabina fue horrible! ¡Sácame de aquí! ―le suplicó poniendo nervioso y avergonzando a su pareja.

Arthur lo alejó colocándole una chaqueta encima que había traído, porque la tarde se puso fría, y el americano no andaba muy abrigado. Luego lo levantó, comenzando a caminar. Estados Unidos no decía nada, ninguno decía algo. El de ojos azules lo miraba de reojo.

―Supongo que no hay cita ―rápidamente llamó la atención del británico―. Lo lam-

―No tienes por qué hacerlo ―le interrumpió―. En parte es mi culpa también. No conoces mucho de aquí. ―hubiese preferido tirarse a un ferrocarril antes de ser tan sincero, aunque este momento no se lo permitía.

Y lo mejor era cambiar el tema, olvidar que la pequeña cita se echó a perder.

Alfred entrelazó la mano de Arthur.

― ¿Iremos a tu casa? ―preguntó animado.

―Si tú quieres. ―respondió sencillamente eso.

―Yo quiero ―sonrió animado en ir a la casa del amante del té, por lo que no aguantó posar su cabeza en su hombro aunque quedara medio dislocado por las alturas. Tampoco era como si Arthur fuera cinco centímetros más bajo―. Estaremos en la camita, tú tomando té y yo café, luego nos dormiremos abrazándonos, y despertaremos juntos, ¿no es así?

―Claro. ―si bien, no acertó porque sí. En verdad no era mala idea. Estar juntos en la cama compartiendo sus bebidas, viendo una película, dormir abrazados teniendo al menor pegado a su torso como un osito, era realmente agradable.

―Oye…no quiero entrar nunca más en una cabina telefónica ―Alfred lo volvió a recordar, había quedado con un trauma. Enserio que no quería entrar nunca más aunque le pagaran, aunque Iván lo metiera a la fuerza, o que Yao lo amenazara con la economía. Bostezó y se acarició un ojo quitando el lagrimeo―. Tengo sueño…

―Es mejor que tengas sueños. ―lo miró sereno percatándose de la expresión dormilona que ahora traía Alfred en la cara.

― ¿Para dormir acurrucaditos?

―Sí.

Lo primero que harían en llegar a casa, sería tirarse a la cama para dormir, y al otro día despertarían juntos, donde Arthur miraría la sonrisita dormilona de Alfred. Y quizás tendrían una cita o un paseo por el parque, sin que haya una cabina telefónica que pueda espantar al menor, sobre todo en no extraviarlo.

Tampoco gustaría perderlo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Por una extraña razón vi en google cabinas telefónicas, y se me ocurrió(:3). Iba hacer a Alfred más histérico, pero…no me agradó mucho. Lo prefiero con ese susto de niño perdido. Y Arthur es un encanto en ir a rescatarlo en su cabello blanco(?).

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos, cuídense, ¡nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**

**.**


End file.
